Vorstag I Septim
link=Vorstag I Septim in Dragon Language|left :thumb|270px :"I am Vorstag son of Rorstag, and am called Septim, the Dragonborn, Chieftain of the Dawnguard, the heir of Pelagius Tiber Septim's son of Skyrim. Here is the sword that was wielded by Martin Septim himself an era ago! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!" :—Vorstag, in the company of Faendal and Kharjo, as they have defeated and were speaking, to Odahviing Vorstag II'', ''the son of Rorstag II, also known as'' Dragonborn, ''was the 16th Chieftain of the Dawnguard of The Rift; he was later crowned High King Vorstag II Septim (First Seed I, 4E 137 – 4E 242), the 35th High King of Skyrim. He was a great warrior, and as the heir of Enman Septim bore the sword that was once wielded by Martin Septim on the past era, Arandagon (which means "The King's Destruction" in the Altmer language), which he wielded in the Dragon Crisis. Early years :thumb|left|284px|Vorstag as a toddler."He was Vorstag son of Rorstag, the nine and thirtieth heir in the right line from Pelagius, and yet more like Tiber Septim than any before him." :—Dragon Crisis: Of the Dragonborn and the Fourth Era Vorstag was a descendant of the Septim line. His ancestor Pelagius Septim had a secret relationship with his cousin Kintyra, who bore their son Uriel, making Vorstag the last descendant of Agnorith's line as well. When Vorstag was only two years old, his father Rorstag was killed while exploring a dwarven ruin. Vorstag was afterwards fostered in Markarth by Kepplr. At the request of Arngeir, his lineage was kept secret, as he feared he would be killed like his father and grandfather if his true identity as the descendant of Tiber Septim and Heir of Cyrodiil became known. Vorstag was renamed Thorek and was not told about his heritage until 4E 157. Kepplr revealed to "Thorek" his true name and ancestry when he was twenty, and gave to him the Ring of Cephorus and the sword Arandagon, that Arngeir left at his possession. Yet, Kepplr maintained Vorstag as a hostage at his inn until he left Markarth to join a recently founded faction named Dawnguard. It was also around the time that Kepplr told him of his lineage that he walked up to captain Hurrald of the City’s Guard'' and said, “I will require a sword and armor. It seems I must be a warrior.” Vorstag thereafter assumed his proper role as a Ranger of the Dawnguard of The Rift and left the comforts of Markarth for the wild, where he lived with the remainder of his people, whose houses and families had previously been destroyed by clans of powerful and dreadful vampires. Vorstag met Mithrantir, the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold in 4E 169, and they became close friends. Heeding Mithrantir's advice, Vorstag and the Rangers began to guard a small land known as Shor’s Stone inhabited by agrarian Nords, and he became known among the peoples just outside the town's borders as '''Hood'. From 4E 170 to 4E 194, Vorstag undertook great journeys, serving in the armies of Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, and High King Torygg of Solitude. Many of his tasks helped to raise morale in the North and counter the growing threat of Ulfric and his rebellion, and he earned priceless experience which he would later put to use in the Dragon Crisis. Vorstag served his lords in disguise and his name in Solitude and Whiterun during that time was Thorolf Dragon-Eagle (maybe a reference to his ancestry and to his duty as a vigilant). Vorstag, Ranger from the North called Hood of the Dawnguard with great worth. Heir of Talos, taking on that guilt. Rightful Heir of Cyrodiil, by Imperials built. A vampire-maid called Serana he loved And thought of while through Nirn he roved. Befriended by Arngeir, who taught Nord art, Travelling the World from Markarth to Sovngarde. After the War he finally took his place As King of the bleeding Nord race. - Queen Serana Later in 4E 194, he visited the Castle Volkihar, and there once again met Serana. He gave her the heirloom of his House, the Ring of Cephorus, and, on the hills of the Velothi Mountains, Serana pledged her hand to him in marriage, renouncing her vampiric lineage and accepting the gift of men: death. Valerica withheld from Vorstag permission to marry her daughter until such a time as his savior from the Soul Cairn should be king of both Solitude and Windhelm. As both Valerica and Vorstag knew, to marry a mortal, Serana would be required to choose mortality, and thus deprive the deathless Valerica of her daughter while the world lasted. Valerica was also concerned for Serana's own happiness, fearing that in the end she might find death (her own and that of her beloved) too difficult to bear. Before the events of Dragon Crisis properly take place, Vorstag also traveled through the Dwarven ruins of Raldbthar, to Solstheim, where (in his own words) "the stars are strange." It is not specified when these travels take place nor what happened with Vorstag there, but it is presumed his cheek war-mark was made during this time. Dragon Crisis :thumb|292px|Vorstag at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun."If you bring a Ranger of the Dawnguard with you, it is well to pay attention to him, especially if that Ranger is Vorstag." :— Arngeir Vorstag joined Ralof of Riverwood, the only known survivor of the Helgen incident at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. Though originally the Stormcloak were suspicious of Hood, he eventually trusted him and prepared to escape Whiterun and a vampire attack. Ralof had been captured while escourting Ulfric Stormcloak through the White Passage. Vorstag was aged 39 at that time, nearing the prime of life for one of royal Imperial descent. With Vorstag's help the two escaped the pursuing vampires and reached High Hrothgar, where Ralof were summoned to answer questions. There, Vorstag chose to join Ralof, thus forming the Fellowship of the High Hrothgar that was formed to guard Ralof, tasked with destroying the dragons. It was also told that Vorstag was the Dragonborn, forever protected by Arngeir and his Order. Ralof gave up the task to Vorstag as he decided to continue his role as a soldier of the Stormcloak army. Besides Vorstag and Mithrantir, the company included Faendal the bosmer, Kharjo the khajiit, and Erik of Solitude. Before the group set out, the blade Arandagon were reforged and enchanted, and proudly Vorstag bore it. Vorstag accompanied the group through an attempt to find the Dragonstone within Bleak Falls Barrow and to find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. He helped protect Erik from a cave troll and became group leader after Mithrantir left the company to seek information that would help them in their quest. Vorstag led the company by the road of Windhelm and passing through the Forsaken Cave. Originally he had planned to go to Solitude and aid its people in the war, but after revealed as the Dragonborn he also was responsible for the defeat of the foes of Skyrim: the dragons. thumb|left|298px|Vorstag saying goodbye to Erik after the latter's death.Passing through the Forsaken Cave and the breaking of the Fellowship, Erik turned and saw Hood, and yet he was no longer Hood; for the weatherworn Ranger was no longer there. In the vanguard walked Vorstag, son of Rorstag, proud and erect, guiding the Fellowship with skillful steps; his hood was cast back, and his dark brown hair was blowing in the wind, a light was in his eyes: a king from exile in a new land. :"Fear not! he said. "Long have I desired to look upon the likeness of Tiber Septim, my sire of old. Under his shadow Vorstag, the Dragonborn son of Rorstag of the House of Uriel Pelagius' son heir of Tiber Septim, has naught to dread!" :— Vorstag proclaiming his lineage After passing into the Forsaken Cave, the Fellowship camped in the entrance of the Forsaken Crypt. Faendal saw that Erik had been driven mad by the fear of the World-Eater and jealousy of Vorstag’s position as the leader. At this same time, the others were attacked by Curalmil, a ancient and mighty dragon priest, magically returned to life by Alduin’s sorcery and a battle ensued. During the ensuing battle, Erik was killed defending Vorstag from the draugr archers and giving up his desire for monarchy in a last attempt to honor his father, the deceased King Torygg. Faendal, Kharjo, and Vorstag put Erik's body and war gear in Curalmil’s own tomb as a funeral and tribute to Erik for his bravery and courage. His soul would gladly be sent to Sovngarde. After this Vorstag, Kharjo and Faendal found their way to Riften, in order to rescue a former Blade, Esbern and discover more about his destiny as the Last Dragonborn. "When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn." — The Prophecy of the Dragonborn After the discovery of the prophecy, the Three Hunters (as Vorstag, Faendal, and Kharjo were ever after known) encountered Paarthurnax, who had anciently been an ally of Alduin, and was also his younger brother, and it was said to be waiting the arrival of the Dragonborn and the imminent return of his dark brother. From Paarthurnax Vorstag learned that the Nords who have once defeated Alduin in battle and banned him in time were long dead, but the actions of Felldir the Old were transcripted into one of the Elder Scrolls, scattered around Tamriel. Dejected, he led Faendal and Kharjo to the College of Winterhold, to seek information about them and find Mithrantir. Clues led Vorstag and Mithrantir to believe that the Elder Scroll they are looking for might be in Skyrim, and he led the Three Hunters into the Ruins of Alftand.. It is on this path where we learn that Vorstag is 39 years old. Where now are the Dawnguard, Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin? Where do thy kinsfolk wander within? Near is the hour when the lost should come forth, And the Greybeard’s Company ride from the North. But dark is the path appointed to thee: The Dead watch the road that will make Skyrim free. — Einarth's message to Vorstag Vorstag, Faendal and Kharjo then retrieve the Elder Scroll in the deep dwarven city of Blackreach, battling hordes of Falmer, in which they conclusively and victoriously defeated the Falmer Captain's army. Afterward Vorstag went with Mithrantir and the others to the Throat of the World and reads the Elder Scroll in the Time Wound, learning the Dragonrend shout, only to be later attacked by Alduin in a frustrated plan to eliminate the Dragonborn. With the aid of his companions and the magical blade Dragonbane, Alduin was defeated, but not slain, for he was too powerful then. After this it is decided that they were to trap one of Alduin’s allies and extract the truth from him, but Jarl Balgruuf the Greater mentioned the war problems. Vorstag being present with Mithrantir, Ulfric Stormcloak, General Tullius, Elenwen, Faendal and Kharjo negotiate in a final parley with Windhelm and Solitude. Ulfric at first tries to expel Elenwen from the Council, and Vorstag agrees. Then they exchange lands. Thus making a temporary peace in the Civil War. Then the Greybeards revealed Vorstag as the Heir of Cyrodiil and son of Rorstag to both Ulfric and Tullius. After discovering Alduin’s lair, Skuldafn, by the words of Odahviing, the Three Hunters and Mithrantir venture into Sovngarde itself to destroy Alduin, where he fed from the souls of the mighty ancient Nords. There they found Erik and his father, reunited and happy for the end of the quest. Erik’s last wish to Vorstag, now his friend, was for the Dragonborn to end the war that took both of his and his father lives. In order to take Skyrim with a army of his own, Vorstag travelled to the Sky Haven Temple and started recruiting soldiers that would then be named the new Blades, and summoned the Men of the North who owed allegiance to the High King Torygg, announcing his last wish from Sovngarde. Vorstag refused to call for the Penitus Oculatus, for they were never Septim’s servers, but Mede’s, and he did not claimed to be a Emperor, but a King. Vorstag, a small force of Rangers of the Dawnguard, and a large contingent of men and soldiers from the southern regions then marched up to Windhelm after receiving news of the Imperial Legion’s surrender under order of Elisif the Fair. When they arrived at the Battle for Windhelm, Vorstag unfurled a standard that Serana had made for him which showed both the Throat of the World along with the jagged crown and the red dragon of the House of Tiber Septim. With the help of the the armies of Solitude and Whiterun, the Blades rallied together and defeated Ulfric's army. The initiation of the line of Tiber Septim to the throne of the Castle Volkihar is a subplot of the Prophecy of the Dragonborn. Vorstag's adventures not only fulfill his destiny as a Nord hero, but also bring him closer to his own kingship which, though his by right and lineage, has been left open for centuries due to historical, legal, and military circumstances. The people of Cyrodiil have been under the rule of the Mede Dinasty for an era, as it was widely doubted that any of the royal line still lived. Shortly after Martin Septim's death, the Elder Council struggled to maintain the Empire. The Empire was eventually taken over by a Colovian Warlord named Titus Mede I, after he seized the crown and conquered the Imperial City during the Stormcrown Interregnum. :"In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Vorstag, the Dragonborn of the House of Tiber Septim!" :— Arngeir after proclaiming Vorstag's kingship After the Battle of Windhelm, Jarl Balgruuf’s brother Hrongar declared that he would not bow to a descendant of Tiber Septim (years before, he had seen "Thorolf Dragon-Eagle" as a rival to his brother's favor). Vorstag healed Balgruuf, winning him the immediate recognition of thumb|284px|Vorstag and his wife Serana.the Jarl as rightful heir to the throne; his humility and self-sacrifice gained him the hearts of the inhabitants of Skyrim. Vorstag's healing abilities, moreover, were a sign to the people of Skyrim of the identity of their true king; as Andriel said, "The hands of the King are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known." The people hailed him as King that same evening. Despite his immediate success and popularity, however, and despite his claim to the throne through raising the royal banner, Vorstag decided to lay aside his claim for the time being. He knew that if he aggressively promoted his claim, rival claimants or debates as to his legitimacy were not out of the question, and this could be a fatal distraction for Skyrim at a time when the North needed to be united against Alduin. So, to avoid conflict, after he had healed people during the following nights of First Seed 15–16, he left the Castle Volkihar and symbolically refused to enter it again until he was crowned High King on Second Seed first. As High King of Skyrim :"Men of Skyrim, hear now the Jarl of Whiterun! Behold! One has come to claim the kingship again at last. Here is Vorstag, son of Rorstag, chieftain of the Dawnguard of The Rift, Captain of the Blades, bearer of the Jagged Crown, wielder of the Sword Arandagon, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Dragonborn, Septim of the line of Uriel, Pelagius’ son, Tiber Septim's son of Skyrim. Shall he be king and enter into the Castle and dwell there?" And all the host and all the people cried yea with one voice." :— Jarl Balgruuf announces the coronation of King Vorstag thumb|left|290px|Vorstag, son of Rorstag, High King of Skyrim Upon Alduin and Ulfric's defeat, Vorstag was crowned as High King of Skyrim, a title given to him by the Jarls of Skyrim. He became the''' thirty-fifth High King of Skyrim', though it would be several years before his authority was firmly reestablished in Tamriel. His line was referred to as the House of Ronaan (Ronaan being Dragon Language for "Ranger"). Vorstag married Serana shortly afterwards, and ruled the Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor until 242 of the Fourth Era. His reign was marked by great harmony and prosperity within Cyrodiil and Skyrim, and by a great renewal of cooperation and communication between Men, Elves, and Khajiits, fostered by his vigorous rebuilding campaign following the war. Vorstag led the forces of the Reunited Kingdom on military campaigns against some Stormcloak resistance and other rebels, re-establishing rule over much territory that Skyrim had lost in previous centuries. He died at the age of 105, after 36 years as king. He was succeeded on the throne by his son, Eldarion Septim. Serana, saddened by the loss of her husband, gave up her mortal life shortly afterwards. Serana and Vorstag also had at least two unnamed daughters. The Dragonborn’s Oath sung by Vorstag when he is crowned King is as follows: "''Tir do Sot Angar wah Keizaal zu'u meyz. Ko daar staad fen zu'u lahney, ahrk dii defahn, nawah oblaan do lein.” Death and End of Reign When in the year 242 of the Fourth Era, King Vorstag realised his days were at an end, he reunited his family in the Throne Hall. He said farewell to his son Eldarion and his daughters and gave Eldarion his crown and Serana gave him the Ring of Cephorus. Serana remained at Vorstag's side until he died. Shortly a year after Vorstag died, Serana soon died of a broken heart. Eldarion began his reign as the High King of Skyrim after his father's and mother's death. "Then a great beauty was revealed in him, so that all who after came there looked on him in wonder; for they saw that the grace of his youth, and the valour of his manhood, and the wisdom and majesty of his age were blended together. And long there he lay, an image of the Kings of the Nords and Emperors in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world." :— Description of Vorstag's death. Characteristics :"Was there ever anyone like him? Except Mithrantir, of course. I think they must be related." :—Ralof on Vorstag He is lean, dark, tall, with "a shaggy head of dark brown hair flecked with grey, and in a pale stern face a pair of keen grey eyes." In The Tale of Vorstag and Serana, he was said to be often grim and sad, with unexpected moments of levity. He was said to be six feet six inches tall. Vorstag possessed altmer wisdom due to his childhood in Markarth where he learned from Calcelmo and the foresight of the Greybeards. He was also a skilled healer and alchemist. He was also a mighty warrior and an unmatched commander; after the Battle for Windhelm, he, Jarl Balgruuf and General Rikke were said to be left unscathed, even though they had been in the thick of the fighting. Though there is no indication of his ever doubting his role and destiny as the future king of the Reunited Kingdom and one of the leaders of the war against Alduin, he was not immune to self-doubt, as he doubted the wisdom of his decisions while leading the Fellowship after the loss of Mithrantir, and blamed himself for many of their subsequent misfortunes. On one occasion, his pride (or reverence for his heritage) led to complications, as he refused to disarm and leave his sword Arandagon (a priceless heirloom of Cyrodiil and one of the weapons which slew Alduin) at the door of Dragonsreach, as Balgruuf had required, and only did so after Mithrantir left his own sword (also of high lineage) behind. Even so, he swore that death would come to anyone else who touched it (whether by his own hand or by some magic, it is left unsaid). Names and titles Vorstag was called the Dawnguarder by the people who knew about the faction, Longshanks or Stick-at-naught Hoodie, Hood by the people of Whiterun (it was under this name that he was introduced to Ralof), and Wingfoot (given by Jarl Balgruuf after discovering that Vorstag had travelled forty-five leagues in four days in pursuit of the Elder Scroll). He was the founder of the House of Ronaan (Ronaan is "Ranger" in Dragon Language, after the mistrustful nickname given him by the rustics of the North. He was also known as Thorek to protect his true lineage from the Mede Dynasty when they were seeking the heir of Isildur until he came of the age of 20. He was also known as Thorolf Dragon-Eagle in his younger days when he travelled around Skyrim and performed services in Whiterun and Solitude often by protecting camps and raiding enemy strongholds. Weapons Vorstag's skills in battle lay primarily in his sword craft. He was a mighty warrior with the sword and easily defeated many types of foes, ranging from large groups of draugrs o far more powerful foes such as trolls and dragons, evident throughout various battles. In each case, Vorstag's finesse in battle has served him greatly and earned him much recognition and respect from both the Fellowship of High Hrothgar and the people of Whiterun and Solitude. He was arguably the greatest swordsman of the Fourth Era, surpassing the likes of Jarl Balgruuf, Erik and perhaps even Ulfric Stormcloak. His ability with the Voice was said to be more powerful than any of the Greybeards: during his reign he explored all of the known ruins in Skyrim and learned more than thirty shouts.